The Adventures of Phillip and Fred
by Loonies88314
Summary: These are the amazing adventures of Phillip the not-so-evil sorcerer and his pet Fred the albino black sheep. They eventually meet the Cullens and get adopted by them, so that is why we put it under Twilight fanfiction. Rated T for language and content.
1. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Ya'll may know me as **CrankyFrenchLady88**. Well me and my best friend, Julia have decided to make a joint account called **Loonies88314**. Now, this doesn't mean that I am not going to continue my stories. They are completely separate from this account, and I shall continue writing new chapters. This story is basically completely random and somewhat pointless, but a must read if you want a good laugh. We use an interesting writing style for our stories. One of us starts off by writing four lines of the story. The next person then writes the next four lines of it. This continues on, with each of us going back and forth writing four lines each, until the story is complete. It is great fun and something to do if you're extremely bored :)

ps. Feel free to check out some of my stories 

Sincerely,

CrankyFrenchLady88


	2. Phillip and Fred Vs The Evil Judge

_**Disclaimer: This is a disclaimer for the whole story so we don't have to write one again. We, Loonies88314, do not own Ghostbusters, Dr. Phil and his producers, Pablo the Happy Unicorn, Jenny Craig, UPS, 2009 Barbie, Kermit the Frog, Elmo, any of the Cullen Vampires or the Quileute Wolves, Barney the Dinosaur, Viva Piñata, Michael Jackson, or Benny Lopez from the George Lopez show. We do however own Phillip the not-so-evil sorcerer, Fred the albino black sheep, The evil Judge, The group of specially trained ninja unicorns, Phillip's evil twin Phillmore, Carl the Piñata, Roberto the Piñata, Roberta the Piñata, and the 5,027 other piñatas appearing in this story. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Author's note: The parts written by CrankyFrenchLady88 are in _**bold**_, and the parts by her BFF Julia are _normal_._

**One day, in the kingdom of Foogoo, there lived an evil sorcerer named Phillip; Phillip the Sorcerer to be exact. Now, Phillip wasn't an ordinary sorcerer. No matter how hard he tried to be evil, his spells **

**turned out good.** One time he tried turning an old sheep into a dragon, but it turned out to be a young albino black sheep. He named it Fred and it became his pet. He entered Fred into a contest to **see how **

**many spools of yarn could be spun from his wool. They began the contest and finished with ten spools. Poor Fred was stripped clean…bald! When the judge came and saw that Fred was an albino black **

**sheep, he was disqualified. He was bald, **but proud ofit. He was very unhappy with the judge though, and decided to do something about it. He went up to the judge and yelled: "You F-ing judge! What's your

problem, are you racist?! It's not like this gives me an advantage!" The judge just walked away laughing while Fred flipped him off. Later on in the day, they saw a dress that was made from Fred's wool. **They **

**were just about to buy it so Fred wouldn't be bald anymore, when the judge came. "No, this is not for sale…at least not for you." he said smiling evilly. "Why was I disqualified?" demanded Fred. **

"**Because you are an albino black sheep, a wannabe white sheep." stated the judge. "**You are an idiot! I mean, sure I'm nottoobright either, but at least I'm not a jackass…literally." snapped Fred.

"No I am not!" exclaimed the judge. " Well, how could you tell anyways with all of that plastic surgery you've had." argued Fred.

"How dare you bring that up!" barked the judge, **"I am going for the Michael Jackson look! Just beat it!"**

"**Um…sir, you're on fire!" exclaimed Phillip.**

"**Of course I am!" said the judge as he was dancing like Michael Jackson, or at least attempting to anyways.**

"**No, you stuck your jack **of an ass in a burning inferno." stated Fred, still angry.

"AHHHH!" cried the judge.

When the fire department came, they just laughed and said "We only deal with buildings, the hospital deals with patients."

**Then they left after putting out the fire and the judge turned and asked: "Where did that burning inferno come from?"**

"**Well, I think that was Satan coming to visit his best buddy which is you." answered Phillip.**

"**Why you little! I ought to **hug you! You actually believe I have a friend, aw!" cried the judge.

"Back away." Phillip said threateningly, "or I will have to use my amazing karate skills on you!"

The judge went away in sadness, and Phillip and Fred went to the castle and conjured up a potion which could make you look absolutely **appetizing. They were going to give it to the judge, take him to the zoo, **

**tell him to go pet the lions, and let nature take its course. Then he could live with his best (and his only) friend, Satan, happily ever after.**


End file.
